Live to Fight, Only to Vanish
by Nobody-XV
Summary: ONESHOT ! Takes place at the castle in The World That Never Was. After finally being reunited with your two best friends, something terrible happens during a fight. What happened, and two who? READ TO FIND OUT! rated T just as a precaution


**A/n: Hey there everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction! I would really love any kind of review for this story. Constructive criticism will help me develop my fictions to come in the future, but for now; TO THE STORY!!!! **

**Me: OH YEAH! Sora, will you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Sora: After what you wrote? Nuh-Uh! (shakes head and turns to walk away)**

**Me: LOOK! Is that a heartless attacking Kairi?**

**Sora: WHAT!!!! Where?**

**Me: In my next story if you don't say the disclaimer!**

**Sora:Nobody-XV doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or ANY PLOTS in the game, but she does own this sick little twist. Now give Kairi back!**

**Me:Thank you! (throws Kairi at him) Here ya go! (runs away from angry Keyblade Master)**

* * *

Fight to Live Only to Vanish?

* * *

Dark

Never ending Darkness. A shock running me through, as though struck by lightning. Screams filled the hall entirely, echoing off of every possible surface. Then nothing but silence in the never ending abyss. I realized the bright flashes of lightning had left me blind, while the screams destroyed my ears.

Blood

I wasn't sure what, but I was covered in a warm liquid. Quickly realizing that in this dire situation, the most plausible explanation as to what is was, turned out to be fresh blood. It took only a moment longer to realize whom it belonged to.

Pain

An incomprehensible pain, filling my quickly emptying veins with what felt to me like ice water, freezing my insides. I screamed in gut-wrenching agony, but couldn't even hear myself. The only indication that noise had indeed escaped my lips was the vibration in my chest and ground.

Shattered

Darkness of the deepest kind made me aware only of myself. Blood rushed from my body, nearly every inch of it, pain creating a personal hell within my mind. I could still feel, despite all other senses being broken and useless. I still felt, to my disappointment, myself shatter like a mirror's glass. Someone said something, the noise reverberating throughout the large, and now enemy free, area. All movement ceased and I already knew that my sacrifice wasn't in vain. The job is done, so much like myself.

Awareness?

No more pain; finally. No more suffering; thank goodness. I had felt those for too long. Yet blood still oozed from me like a running faucet. Tears of anguish filled my eyes, threatening to spill over my now sightless eyes. Sad, or happy? I wasn't't entirely sure which emotion was dominant. Feeling uneasy, trapped inside myself, voices chorused inside my unknowing ears. Wait…

I COULD hear

Noise, increased in volume, hit my always sensitive ears. Just as SOUND found it's way back into my senses, the darkness began to fade.

_Darkness dispersed, leaving nothing but the purest, brightest __LIGHT!_

I did not flee from battle like a coward. No, I held my ground knowing that in the process of becoming a hero, saving ALL; I could be lost. LIGHT still increased, bringing with the warmth, shadows. Now, for the most important choice anyone would ever have to make. LIGHT or **DARKNESS**?

_The stronger the light, the larger the shadows that follow_

Rebirth

Most children hide in fear of the shadows, embracing the light, until greed makes itself known to their hearts, leading them to become creatures of dark themselves. I know this. I no longer cling to the light. I no longer fear the darkness, nor do I welcome it. Instead, I acknowledge that it's a part of myself. Light, and dark; simply two sides of the same coin called the human heart. By this time, my choice had been made as i began my walk forward.

_One cannot exist without the other_

[POV SWITCH]

---

"NO!!!" the screams all came in unison. That DIDN'T just happen. He, of all people, couldn't be…be…be…

Sobs broke through every train of thought thoroughly. _No,_ she thought. I WON'T let all his efforts to restore the worlds succeed without him here to enjoy living in them.

[POV RETURN]

---

Acceptance to Life

My eyes fluttered open a tiny bit. Was I? _**YES**_! My newly reawakened heart screamed to my still disoriented mind. No pain, but not numb either; completely healed with returned senses.

"SORA!" a girl screamed from across the hall, recreating the echos from earlier.

"Kairi," I said softly. "Thank you. For bringing me back into the light."


End file.
